principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Fa Louto
Appearance Fa still wears leftovers from Omnitsu. She wears the bottom of the mask, finger-less gloves, and the black tight suit under her Shinigami kimono. She has a pack of kunai and shuriken. She also has two larger shuriken hidden as tatoos on her stomach, which she can summon if she slashes through the cloth. She also wears the standard medical pack of 4th Company, though. The bottom of her uniform, instead of pants, are a miniskirt. It doesn't show any skin though, because Fa wears the tight suit from Omnistukido over it. Once, in an attempt to seduce Ai, Fa took off her tight suit and it turned out her skin is flawless. The inside of the whole uniform/kimono thing is blue, like all Team Leaders have it. Her black hair is cut shoulder-length, and a little messy. She has two braids extending down behind her, dyed purple. Her eyes are purple, shes skinny and flat chested. She often gets mad at herself for not being as "endowed" as other female Shinigami. Personality She's an extreme introvert. She doesn't talk much, but actually enjoys Ai's company a lot. She follows him around in her spare time, and has enough idolization and adoration for him to put Justin Bieber fans to shame. She's very shy and stutters at the mention of Ai's name. Also is very nervous talking to other people. Has shown anger only once in her life, which was cussing Miu out because Fa thought she was making moves at Ai. History She was found by the Fon family and taken into the Omnitsukido, but they told her she had the right to leave, as she wasn't a true Fon and didn't have to be burdened with the Stealth duties. She accepted and left, but until she met Ai Shiro, she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. After meeting him she decided she wanted to stick with him forever and ever. Plot Powers and Abilities '''High Spiritual Pressure''' '''Master Flash Steps Specialist - '''Fa has been shown to keep up with even Captains. '''Kido Practicioner - '''Fa has been shown using both Yoido and Bakudo spells well. Her Hado skill is unknown. Zanpakuto '''Zanpakuto Name: ???????''' Fa's Zanpakuto seals itslef as a wakizashi of the daisho pair, but nothing else is known of it, not even if Fa has a Shikai. Relationships [[Ai Shiro ]]- Fa has a one-sided crush on Ai, and stalks him in her spare time. She even attempted to seduce him once. Ai just sees her as one of his "sisters," one of 4th Company. [[Miu Sarutobi]] - Has a twisted idea that Miu's interest in Ai is a romantic one. Thus, Fa has tried to assasinate her on multiple occasions. Although each one ended in some hilarious failure. Miu is still not aware of Fa's hostility toward her. Trivia *Interestingly, Fa's Zanpakuto is a perfect pair to Ai's for a daisho pair. *Fa is very concerned about being 'beautiful' in Ai's eyes (lol, say that out loud), so she barely eats. This makes her constitution very weak. *Her theme song is 'Love You To Death' by Krizz Kaliko: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rKgdZtQdNI Quotes